


Can't Get You Here

by fairiesandtea



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I love my boys, M/M, They are so in love, also davey has anxiety, anxiety mt, people are mean to him and i want to protect him, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesandtea/pseuds/fairiesandtea
Summary: Something isn't right here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mini fic, also cross posted to my tumblr, @deafwestnewsies. prompt from anon, "Hush, use a character to comfort another character, usually out of fear or panic."

“Dav- Davey?!” Jack raced over to Davey, who was huddled in the corner of his room. The comforter on his bed was messily pulled off and wrapped around Davey’s shoulders, his schoolbooks scattering the floor and sheets dragged with him. Davey was shivering, eyes wide with fear, barely registering when Jack came in through the window. Kneeling in front of Davey, Jack took one of his hands in his own, staring into his eyes. He didn’t blink for a full minute before he shut his eyes tight and opened them, really seeing Jack for the first time. With a sudden move that scared Jack, Davey scrambled backwards and pushed Jack away.

“You can’t be here!” he said, with wild eyes. Jack looked around, confused.

“I can’t be here?” Jack asked incredulously. Davey nodded. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him and looked away. That’s when Jack noticed the tears streaking down his face at an alarming rate. Jack crawled over to Davey and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Davey fought for a moment, until he sighed deeply and let his head fall against Jack’s shoulder. The tears soaked through his shirt, but Jack didn’t care. He sat still until the shaky breaths subsided, their heartbeats slowly aligning. Davey pulled away, resting his forehead on Jack’s. Jack kissed his nose, cupping his face in his hands.

“What happened?” Davey’s eyes filled with fear and Jack held him tighter.

 “The boys at school found out. About... Us. They saw you and I in the alley behind Jacobi’s and-” Jack kissed him, soft and slow. Davey widened his eyes in surprise, but slowly let them shut.

“ **Hush**. They can’t hurt you. I won’t let them touch you. You’re always safe with me.” Davey sighed with relief and let his head fall on Jack’s chest.

Jack sat still, not wanting to disturb the boy he loved. As he took deep, slow breaths, he knew he would always want to be the one to be there to comfort Davey.


End file.
